Arcane
Arcane is a unique ability possessed by second princess of Isyia, Kilia. Description This power enables the wielder to control and shape the crystals, which includes crystals into monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and it can convert any matter into crystals, from physical material to moisture in the air, allowing them to turn anything into a weapon. It allows the user to create multiple crystals in their own vicinity with their own hands. These crystals can be used as a shield against enemy attacks, absorbing them even elemental-related effects/abilities excluding weakness and reflecting them back at the attacker, turning their own power against them also tremendous resistance against light-based attacks and user is able to control crystals made by others. According to Zruzui, she can crystallise the moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power also appears to be very high as even the Axyria was unable to penetrate it. Zazuzi noted that her strength has grown to the point where she is able to convert any opponent's ability revolving around crystal control into weapons and utilizing any crystal as she cannot crystallise raw energy, as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing her with good magic control or the echokinesis or vibrokinesis to counter it. He also noted when used on living creatures, targets can be crystallised down to the cellular level, imprisoning them so long as the crystals are in place and shattering them if the crystals are struck, killing them. Users can can manipulate pre-existing crystals and crystalline structures also entrap the opponent by creating multiple crystals around the target, rendering them unable to move and different form of complex traps for opponents catching them completely unaware. It can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance and reshape projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. It was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. First drawback is crystals can be destroyed by powerful sound waves and shockwaves in destructive force from users who possessed sound and vibration-related effects/abilities because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. Techniques * Crsyrial Spear: Kilia to create a large and sharp spear-like crystal surrounding her forearm, which she can use to impale her target. * Crsyrial Needles: Kilia creates long, sharp crystals that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. She can also create smaller version of crystals to trap her target. * Vesper Thorns: Kilia creates thorn-like crystals that she can manipulate to continuously grow towards her target's direction. * Azure Drexelsior: Kilia crystallises a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once. * Crsyrial Storm Shield: Kilia surrounds herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous crystal shards that continously revolve around her as she launches them at high speeds. * Crescent Blades: Kilia fires a barrage of crescent-shaped crystal projectiles, allowing them to attack multiple targets at once. References Navigation Category:Abilities